


Starless

by littleboyfood



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dissociation, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Late at Night, M/M, Ocean, Psychosis, Touching, Trans Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboyfood/pseuds/littleboyfood
Summary: Its dark and they are on a boat.





	Starless

**Author's Note:**

> this was written to let out some thoughts .. the sexual aspect is very simple & brief so don't expect it to be smut.

"The tide is high tonight." Gon whispered. He had stumbled in and closed the blinds as if to stifle the wind, which in turn choked the light that had gently bathed the cabin blue. He felt his friend would find comfort in the looming darkness, much too black for even shadows to cast. In that moment he pretended he was floating in an abyss, dreamlike. He knew the ship would soon rock and end his fantasy, and so it did. All things carried upon the ocean will inevitably succumb to its motion.

Kurapika opened his eyes to emptiness, and reflexively held out his hand. The room suddenly seemed so much colder. His body ached, and he was painfully aware of being alive. 

"Is this okay?" Gon asked, leaning against the doorway and slowly slipping to the floor.

"I don't know." Kurapika stared blankly, dancing fairy lights returning to his vision. 

"Do you want me to open it again?"

"No." Kurapika said.

Gon had slid all the way onto his back, and kicked his legs into the air. He wasn't tired, and the silence only kept him awake. If the sky were not downcast, he would count the stars. He thought of good things as he stretched his legs and squeezed his toes together, wishing he could see the way Kurapika sat coiled between his blankets. 

Kurapikas head pounded, he felt something crawl under his skin. He wanted to undress, but feared that would leave him with far too many openings.

Gon lifted himself up off the ground, and followed his friends aura to where the room felt warmest. When he felt content that he was just close enough without crossing too many lines, he allowed himself to fall to the floor again. His eyes adjusted enough that he could see a soft shape against the wall, and he smiled. 

Kurapika hardly noticed the change, he was preoccupied by thoughts of broken teeth and torn nails. His head fogged up red with memories of being held down and helpless. He wondered what it would be like to die again.

Gon lost his smile, and he slumped over to face his friend.

"You're thinking again." He said dimly, the air felt heavy. 

Kurapika looked down at nothing, he didn't want to think anymore, it made the knot in his chest grow tighter. So he thought of Gons eyes, they were much like wishing stars. 

"I want too much." Kurapika felt empty. "I keep wanting and wanting even what I don't deserve."

Kurapika couldn't help but flinch as Gon collapsed onto him, and winced a little when he heard the boy let out a whine. He didn't know if he wanted to push him off or pull him closer. The sudden warmth and pressure enticed the music in his head to silence. He slowed his breathing so he could hear his heartbeat.

Gon pressed his body to his friends, and melted against him. He entwined his arms around him, and buried his face into his chest.

"Do I make you think about bad things?" Gon held his eyes shut tight, and he pressed his nose deeply into the folds of Kurapikas loose shirt. 

"Sometimes." Kurapika admitted. "but you make it hurt a little less."

"Do you love me?" Gon asked with hopeful eyes.

Kurapika seemed to have thought for a moment, and he looked down with a dark gaze, unclear in the night. 

"I don't know." 

Gon relaxed his shoulders, and laid his head onto Kurapikas tummy. He was content with that answer, though he didn't quite understand why. Gon idly snaked his hand under Kurapikas shirt, and felt all things soft.

Kurapika sighed, and grew warm.  
"When I think of you, I forget why I hurt at all." He laid his arms back, and allowed himself to be touched. "and when you leave, I hurt worse than ever."

Gon laid his hand on Kurapikas side and caressed him up and down, feeling the soft curve of his hip. This was his favorite place, it was relaxing to let his hand drag along it. He wanted nothing but to lay like this until the sun froze over. Kurapika squeezed his legs together.

"You're very pretty." Gon mumbled unthinkingly, and giggled at his own words. Kurapika laid a hand on the boys scalp, parting his hair, and leaned down to kiss him on the head. He wanted to tell him 'you're perfect'.

Gons eyes lit up at the gesture, and he kissed Kurapika right in his middle. He replaced his wandering hands on Kurapikas back and slowly moved towards his friends waistband. He slipped a hand inside and felt warmth, and he could hardly contain his joy when he heard a relaxed sigh. Kurapika hurt so much, and to make him feel good is a wonderful gift.

Gon suddenly felt sleepy, but he was eager. He gently felt along Kurapikas underwear and allowed his hand to rest right at the front, and he let out a delighted sound when he felt Kurapikas hips buck into his palm. In his excitement he roughly grinded his finger into his friends groin, which rewarded him with a satisfied gasp. 

Kurapika grew more sensitive, and shut his eyes tight. Heat spread from down below throughout his body, and he seemed to beg for more. The lights in his head were moving sporadically, like electricity, and he had to force himself to breathe.

Gon felt wetness against Kurapikas underwear, and shuffled his hand to get just the right spot. He hummed when he felt his friends grip on him tighten, and continued to rub on him through the smooth satin.

Kurapika suddenly whimpered, and instinctively pushed his thighs together with Gons hand nestled between them. He couldn't handle any more stimulation, and was ready to give. He opened up to allow Gon to remove his hand, and felt the tight feeling within him begin to subside. He curled up in his blanket and laid in a fetal position as his libido died down, and began to drift off into another world.

Gon watched for a moment, and he had simple thoughts.


End file.
